


Castaways

by ASeasonOfPoison



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, In the Sense That These are Castoffs From my Fics, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-01-24 03:16:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1589675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASeasonOfPoison/pseuds/ASeasonOfPoison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castoffs from my other fics, that were deemed good enough to still post - but for some reason didn't make the cut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Little Minx

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LunarSinner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarSinner/gifts), [AryRiddle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AryRiddle/gifts).



> A "Fear and Loathing" castoff.

_**\- Sansa's POV -** _

Sansa smiled to herself as she sneaked into Sandor’s room. She tiptoed quietly and slipped through the doorway, closing the door very carefully behind her. Sandor was a light sleeper, but he’d been out with Bronn the night before while she had spent the night with Margaery. She cringed when she flipped the lock on the door, glancing at him and hoping he was still asleep before she quietly slipped out of her socks, shoes, jeans and tank top. She happily noticed afterwards that he was still asleep, and not peering at her, as she snuck under the covers to join him.  
  
Sandor usually slept naked, but in the past month they’d been seeing each other he hadn’t to keep her comfortable. Sansa licked her lips as she draped her right leg over his left one, sighing softly as her silky smooth leg met his warm one. She pressed her bra clad chest into his side, and laid her head on his chest. She smirked to herself, he’d drunk enough that he was still asleep for the moment, but that was definitely about to change.  
  
Her right hand carefully went for his groin, and Sansa smiled triumphantly as her hand gently landed right on its target – his cock. She began to stroke him gently, and listened eagerly to the soft groans that just barely escaped his lips. She lifted herself up with her left hand but continued her gentle ministrations so she could kiss him.  
  
It was the kiss that woke him. He seemed to jolt awake when he realized his little bird was really stroking his cock and how it wasn’t just a dream. Sansa licked his lips playfully as a loud groan escaped his lips.  
  
“ _S-Sansa_?” His voice was deep, husky, and still full of sleep – and he sounded so confused. Sansa couldn’t help the giggle that escaped her lips, she leaned down for another kiss before moving to his ear to whisper softly.  
  
“Good morning, stud.” She tightened her grip around him slightly, causing him to groan again, and began to nip at his neck.  
  
“What the hell did I do to deserve this fucking wake up call?” He grunted into her ear.  
  
“Hm… _do I need a reason_? Maybe you’ve been a good boy…” She responded, earning only a deep grunt in response. She glanced at him and smiled, his eyes were closed and his lips were parted… She bit her lip, that expression was going straight down her spine… “Besides this is only half of it.” She giggled as his eyes opened, almost immediately after the words left her mouth.  
  
“… What’s the other half?” The tone of his voice, and the look in those gray eyes of his only fueled the fire that was now flooding her veins. She lowered her mouth onto his neck and began to kiss her way down. She let go of his cock and he grunted in protest, lifting his hips impatiently.  
  
“Mmm calm down, darling.” Sansa pressed another kiss against his chest before flicking her tongue against one of his nipples.  
  
“ _Sansa_.” Was he begging her? Sansa felt her ego grow right then and there, she couldn’t help the smirk that came to her lips as it boosted her confidence. She lowered herself slowly further down, licking and kissing every inch of his flesh that met her.  
  
She glanced up at him and noticed his fingers clutching the sheets, and how he was tugging them off the bed. Was she really having such a strong effect on him? Suddenly all the stories, and things Margaery had told her made sense to her.   
  
“ _Sandor_.” His name rolled off her tongue, she was practically purring it.  
  
“Y-Yeah?” He glanced down at her, and was almost suddenly and painfully aware how close she was to his cock.  
  
“Aren’t you going to watch?” Her voice was silky and deeper than she thought it could ever get. She barely recognized it, it was laced in lust, and sounded sultry as hell. His eyes widened at her at the same moment that a loud groan escaped his lips.   
  
“Fuck yeah.” He eased himself up on his elbows and licked his chapped lips. “Well? You gonna suck my cock or just tease me to death, Little Bird?” Sansa smirked up at him and pressed a kiss against his head, causing him to hiss.  
  
“I was hoping to do a little of both.” She admitted in that same foreign tone.  
  
“What am I going to do with a little minx like you?” Sansa licked her lips, knowing full well that she was close enough that the tip of her tongue rubbed against the head of his cock. “ _Fuck_.”  
  
“Let’s take care you first, hm?” A soft giggle escaped her lips as she watched Sandor bite down on his bottom lip. Yes, Margaery was right – she felt so...  _powerful_ and _invincible_ right now.  
  
She started by licking up and down his shaft, and taking the time to nip at the inside of his thighs. This was also the first time seeing his penis since that embarrassing moment months ago, before they were together... It larger than she thought it had been, or at least she thought so, but she let that thought slip from her mind as she focused on the task at hand. Sandor’s hands found her hair, and pulled it from the messy bun it was in. He ran his fingers through the silky auburn mess, and grabbed a fistful of it whenever he’d groan loudly.  
  
She took him as far into her mouth as she could while stroking the base of his shaft. He was panting under her, murmuring her name softly. His hips began to rock just slightly, he was close – or so she guessed. She dug the nails of her left hand into his thigh, and listened to him groan louder.  
  
“ _Fuck_!” Sansa shivered, had he liked that? She dug her nails into his thigh and drug them slowly downwards. His hips jerked, Sansa gripped him a little tighter, and listened to him as he sputtered.  _He did like it apparently_ … Sansa pulled away from him and grunted in protest. “Sansa… _fuck_ – why are you stopping?” His hips lifted again searching for her. Sansa smirked at him playfully before pressing her lips against his right thigh. She tenderly kissed the spot her mouth had landed before biting down,  _hard_. “FUCK!”  
  
Sansa wrapped her lips back around his cock as soon as she freed her mouth, taking him back in as far as she could, and stroking him fervently. His groans were louder than previously, and he was also gripping her hair rougher than he had been.  
  
“L-Little Bird! Gonna c-cum!” Sansa tightened her grip a little more, and was almost immediately rewarded with an almost deafening groan that nearly sounded like a roar. He came in her mouth and she quickly swallowed it, cringing a little at the bitter saltiness. She lifted herself up smiling sweetly at him, and when his fingers slid out of his hair, she was rewarded once again. This time rewarded by his strong arms pulling her against his chest, and wrapping tightly around her. “ _Gods you’re so fucking beautiful_.” She couldn’t help the moan that slipped through her lips as he began to kiss her, and every inch of her he could reach with his mouth. “It’s your turn now though…”


	2. Three Swift Kicks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Far in the Future Sansa Chapter for Fear and Loathing from a plotline we are no longer using. I'll be posting the Sandor Chapter for the next Chapter after this one.

_**\- Sansa's POV -** _

Sansa giggled as Brienne made a face after the shot that Ygritte had offered her. The girls were celebrating Brienne’s promotion at the precinct, Sansa hadn’t want to join them, but with Margaery becoming too large to move around, she was the only option for a reliable designated driver. She easily gave into Honor’s pleas, though she’d never admit to her that the same pout she’d used on Sansa was the one Sandor often used.  
  
Sansa excused herself politely after rolling her eyes at Ygritte and Honor trying some weird conversation. Only four months into her pregnancy and the little one was already sending her to the bathroom more often than she was used to. Sansa smiled sweetly even though her little Lysander was such a pest already. She slipped into the hallway at the back of the bar, making her way through a small group of girls she half recognized – her and Sandor’s group of friends were all regulars, she was even on a first name basis with the owner who had been friends with her uncle Brynden for years.  
  
Sansa peed as quickly as she could, hoping to return to the girls before any of them got any stupid ideas. The last time she’d gone drinking with the three of them together, Ygritte and Honor had nearly gotten into a bar fight with some guy who picked on Brienne – not that she minded the reason, but still, she didn’t need to bail anyone out of jail tonight and it wasn’t like she could step in the middle of a fight without putting Lysander in the middle of it. She rubbed her stomach gently before washing her hands, smiling at her reflection in the mirror before drying them.  
  
She raised an eyebrow at the door when she felt an odd sensation she couldn’t shake off. She stepped out into the hallway and looked left before looking right. Her eyes widened as she recognized the man standing in the hallway, she took a step back, but it was too late – he recognized her too.  
  
“Well, well, well… if it ain’t Joffrey’s little ex-fiancée.” Sansa bit the inside of her cheek as the man came towards her slowly. “You know… you’re prettier than I remember…” Sansa felt the urge to vomit, but pushed it aside as she felt a now familiar fluttering in her abdomen.   
  
“Meryn.” She almost cringed at how weak her voice sounded as he walked closer towards her, and as she stepped further back. She quickly realized that she had backed herself into a corner. Meryn and her were  _alone_  in the women’s bathroom. Flashbacks of the nights that Meryn had helped hold her down and beat her came to mind, and the sickening feeling of his erection pressed against her as she had cried out from being burned arose as well. “ _Please_ …” She begged him softly.  
  
“Please, what?” He grinned wickedly at her and it sent a shiver down her spine. His hands grabbed her wrists, as his eyes roamed over her. “Well, well, well – aren’t you a  _slut_ …” The wind was knocked from Sansa’s lungs when she realized he noticed her small bump. “Who’s the father, eh? Gregor isn’t going to be happy when he hears you’ve opened your legs for some other fuck and not him.”   
  
“N-No…” She whimpered as she tried to pry herself from his grip. The smile on his faded quickly and he lifted up his hand. Sansa gasped after he backhanded her and would have fallen if his grip on her wrist hadn’t been as rough as it had been.

“Who’s the father you fucking slut?” Sansa went to lift her hand to her cheek but he pushed her against the wall instead.  _Maybe if I tell him he’ll back off._ It was the only chance she…  _they_ had…  
  
“S-Sandor. Sandor Clegane.” Sandor’s name rolled off her tongue like a desperate prayer to the gods. Meryn’s grin came back and one of his disgusting hands ran across her stomach.

“Well, well… You spread your whore legs for the fucking  _Hound_? Gregor’s definitely not gonna like that…” Sansa whimpered when Meryn’s hand pressed harder against her stomach. “I think we better get rid of the evidence, don’t you?”  
  
“NO!” Sansa used all the force she could muster to push Meryn back, but he only dragged her down with him. She hissed when she hit the tiled floor, Meryn twisting her wrist as they fell and grabbing her hair roughly.  
  
“You fucking bitch!” Meryn pulled her hair and then slammed her head into the floor before yanking her up. She could feel the tears roll down her cheeks, but she didn’t falter. She grabbed Meryn with as much force as she could and pushed him back again, this time causing him to hit his head against the wall. “WHORE!”  _Where had he gotten a knife?!_  Sansa screamed as she felt the blade dig into her shoulder, she’d already been nursing what seemed to be a broken wrist, but the pain of the knife had set her aflame.  
  
She fell onto her side, and screamed again, the fresh wound hitting the cold, rough tile. Meryn’s smile only grew as she became even more vulnerable.  
  
“No. No. No. No!” She whimpered as he came closer. He knelt to where she lay, holding the knife by her cheek so she could see it.  
  
“I should carve the damn bastard out… shouldn’t I? But I won’t… I think you deserve something…  _slower_.” He cradled the blade across her cheek, leaving a fresh cut and a trail of blood against an already tear stained cheek.  
  
“NO!” She screamed as loud as she could and tried to curl up in the fetal position, but she could already feel his boot colliding with her stomach. It would be burned into her memory until the day she died. Three swift kicks. Liquid pooling between her thighs. The door was slammed open and Meryn was knocked against the door, but Sansa’s vision was already fading.  
  
Everything hurt… there was so much blood… Lysander…  _Oh Lysander_ …  
 _My son… my son… my little Lysander…_


	3. Vows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sandor Chapter Following 'Three Swift Kicks' From a Plotline of Fear and Loathing that was decided against.
> 
> I will warn you that there are still very big spoilers for a character we're introducing further in. If you want to steer clear of these spoilers scroll past the --- borders.

_**\- Sandor's POV -** _

 

Her eyes, that once held warmth, were truly as frozen as their color’s resemblance to ice. There were bags under her eyes, and bruises marring the radiant beauty he’d left behind just days before. When he had left she had been glowing, her smile easily blinding him from anything that could be present in the same room as them. Now he could barely look her in the eyes.  _It was all his fault._ He had known. He had known that she still had enemies out there, people who would hurt her. He wouldn’t make that mistake again.  
  
“Sansa.” She flinched when he said her name, the last time he’d seen her, just a day before, they’d given her enough pain killers to bring down a horse. They hadn’t today. He carefully clasped her shaking hand between his two hands, shaking themselves, but for far different reasons. “Sansa, look at me…” The frozen blue orbs, void of all warmth, stared straight through his own gray eyes, and deep into his soul. He shivered slightly at the intensity. “You gave Margaery the list…” He cleared his throat and glanced back into her eyes. “Everyone will pay. I swear to you.” He kept his voice soft as he spoke to her, and tried to keep it leveled and even, though he felt himself breaking on the inside.  
  
“I-I thought you didn’t make vows.” She whispered back, her voice hoarse as her eyes fell to her lap.  
  
“I’ll make  _you_  any vow you want.” He took a deep breath, shaking as he did so. “What the hell am I supposed to do Sansa? I’ve failed you. I’ve failed…” Sandor was silenced by Sansa’s grip tightening on his hand.  
  
“It’s not  _your_ fault.” He lifted the hand laying on the top of her hand up to her cheek, and cradled the bruised skin as gently as he could, his fingertips ghosting along the discolored skin.  
  
“How can you sit here and say that, little bird?” He tried to keep his voice gentle but a growl was growing from within, threatening to break through.  _He couldn’t upset her though,_ he had to stay in control…  
  
“Meryn attacked me, not you.” She stared into his eyes.  
  
“I shouldn’t have left you by yourself.” He finally looked her straight back into her own eyes. She didn’t falter, like he thought she might, instead she straightened up, flinching as she did so, and narrowed her eyes at him.  
  
“He attacked me in a  _public_ place. Honor, Brienne and Ygritte were in the  _same building_.” She hissed at him lowly, surprising him yet again. “He attacked me in a  _women’s bathroom_ , for gods’ sake Sandor!  _Stop blaming yourself_!” He swallowed hard as he watched her mood drastically shift.  
  
“Sansa… you should calm-“ Sandor’s eyes widened as Sansa barked at him.  
  
“DON’T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! THAT MONSTER KILLED MY SON!” Sandor began to rub at her hands again, as she finally began to waver.   
  
“Aye that bastard killed our son.” Sandor cleared his throat. “Which is why I’m going after the damn fucker myself.” Sansa’s head snapped up, her eyes wide and fearful.  
  
“W-What if you get caught? What if something happens… S-Sandor I can’t lose you too…” Sansa whimpered but Sandor could only grin.  
  
“Never said I was going on my own little bird, and if I get caught? Let’s just say someone’s already offered to pay any legal expenses that come up, plus some pretty fucking good lawyers…” Sansa tilted her head and Sandor lifted his hand so he could caress her visible bruises again.  
  
“My father would never…” Sansa whispered softly.  
  
“Of course he fucking would. You’re his little girl and that was his grandchild.” Sandor ran his fingers as gently as he could through Sansa’s tangled hair. “He’d go after the bastard himself if he could, and your mother’s no better – family, duty, honor and all that shit… I’m probably gonna have to fight your uncles for the last shot too, though I already got everyone to agree on one thing…” Sansa blinked at him but leaned into his touch. “I get Gregor. I want Meryn too. But I’m definitely going to be the one who gets Gregor.”  
  
“Sandor!” Sansa’s mouth fell over, and the worry on her face was an exact replica of the worry he’d seen on her mother’s face the past few days. “Sandor, I-I can’t lose you too!”  
  
\---------------  
  
“He’s fucked with me for far too long, he’s been tormenting others for as long as he’s been alive. It needs to stop Sansa. I need to stop him from coming after you, Honor won’t be safe when he finds out about her either…” Sandor growled lowly as he thought about his monster of a brother.  
  
“… You know about Honor?” Sansa’s eyes widened once again, though this time in surprise.  
  
“What about her?” Sandor raised his eyebrow at her. “Gregor will go after anyone who’s escaped him alive, lass. He used to tease me about killing her, how she tumbled down the stairs…” Sandor gripped the arm of the bed with both hands until Sansa’s small hands landed on top of them both, and gently began to rub.  
  
“That fall broke Honor’s pelvic bone and did a bunch of other damage… Honor’s sterile.” Sansa told Sandor Honor’s secret in a soft tone.  
  
“ _That fucking bastard!_ ” Sandor growled, “That’s why the poor lass was so excited… and so heartbroken… Gregor’s cost me nieces and nephews then, huh? Along with my son?” Sansa nodded numbly, and Sandor could tell it was from the beyond angry expression that graced his face and made his scars look even worse.  
  
\-------------  
  
“Look at me lass, our little lad will always have a place in my heart, in all of our hearts… but he’s with your aunt right? Maybe my folks too? And there will be other chances in the future…” Sansa sniffed but nodded along to his words.  
  
“I know… but it will always hurt…” The way she whispered that would always haunt him. Her voice had been hollowed out and refilled with pure sorrow.

“I know you had a first name picked, but what would have been his full name?” Sandor asked her and he watched her fight back tears.  
  
“Lysander Tristan Clegane.” It was another whisper that would always haunt him.  
  
“After my grandfather…” Sandor had to clear his throat again. He had to be strong as he sat here with Sansa, he was her rock. But he knew the second he got home after Catelyn arrived to sit with her, he’d break down in the confines of their home.


End file.
